Ferroelectric transistors are structurally identical to metal-oxide-silicon field effect transistor (MOSFET) devices with the gate oxide layer replaced by a ferroelectric material layer 12, as shown in FIG. 1. The polarization state of the ferroelectric material layer 12 gives rise to an electric field, which shifts the turn-on threshold voltage of the device 10. Transistors known in the prior art often include a non-ferroelectric dielectric layer 16 between the ferroelectric material and the silicon substrate 18, as shown in the device 14 of FIG. 2. This dielectric layer 16 generally has several purposes at the silicon/ferroelectric interface including avoidance of uncontrolled growth of silicon dioxide, avoidance of high electric fields at the interface, separating the ferroelectric materials from the silicon, avoidance of crystal lattice structure mismatch between the silicon and the ferroelectric materials, and keeping hydrogen away from the ferroelectric materials. Such a dielectric layer 16 is sometimes also placed between the top electrode layer 20 and the ferroelectric layer 12 for the same reasons. These devices, such as devices 10 and 14 and variants thereof, are utilized in arrays of rows and columns to form one-transistor (“1T”) non-volatile ferroelectric memories.
When a voltage greater than a coercive voltage is applied across the ferroelectric material, the ferroelectric material polarizes in the direction aligning with the electric field. When the applied voltage is removed, the polarization state is preserved. When a voltage greater than the coercive voltage is applied to the ferroelectric material in the opposite direction, the polarization in the ferroelectric material reverses. When that electric field is removed, the reversed polarization state remains in the material. The electric field generated by the polarization offsets the natural turn-on threshold of the transistors, effectively shifting the turn-on thresholds of the transistors. By applying known voltages less than the coercive voltage on the terminals of the transistor, the state of the polarization within the ferroelectric material can be detected without altering the stored polarization states, a method known in the prior art as non-destructive read-out.
These devices are generally electrically connected in an array of rows and columns with common row signals and column signals to form a memory array. A common figure of merit to establish manufacturing costs of these memory arrays is the area utilized per data bit. When utilized in an array of this type, many prior art configurations require additional transistors to provide for the selection of a single device within the array.
What is desired, therefore, is a minimum area ferroelectric non-volatile memory cell structure and a method of biasing such that a single one-transistor memory cell capable of storing two data bits can be written to and accessed without disturbing other cells within an array.